Sally
by neusti
Summary: Jack, Irak, tortures, amour…


Fic 1

Sally

Auteur : Lydie avec l'aide de Baladin

Mail : 

Genre : aventure romance

Saison : après la 9

Résumé : Jack, Irak, tortures, amour….

Disclaimer : rien à moi, a part Sally et le fils du Président

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic alors je demande l'indulgence aux lecteurs

Je remercie tout particulièrement Baladin qui m'a donné l'envie de tester l'écriture, je la remercie aussi de la patience qu'elle a eu à me corriger et bien sûr de toutes les conversations que nous avons eues sur MSN.

Note de Baladin : enfin !!! Je suis ravie que ce bébé soit là. Lydie a énormément d'imagination et ce fut un plaisir que de la pousser à écrire. J'espère ne pas avoir laissé passer de fautes !!! Merci la miss !

Bonne lecture

Deux coupes s'entrechoquent, deux regards se mêlent

- à toi Monsieur O'Neill

- a toi madame O'Neill

Ce tout nouveau couple n'a pas besoin de parler, ils se comprennent sans échanger la moindre parole, 10 ans de sous-entendus, de regards plus éloquents les uns que les autres, d'étreintes réconfortantes.

Fini les excuses, plus besoin de se cacher derrière un règlement, maintenant plus rien ne peut les séparer, unis devant Dieu jusqu'à la mort.

Jack- je sais que tu auraispréféré un mariage en grand…..

Sam- (lui coupent la parole) Arrête, tout ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec toi, et maintenant que je te tiens je ne te lâcherai plus

Jack- (avec un sourire, dépose les coupes sur la table basse, en s'approchant de plus en plus près de Sam) Oh, mais qui te dit que je veux que tu me lâches !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il la soulève du sol avec facilité et tendresse, pour la conduire à la chambre, qui est désormais la leur, pour une vrai nuit de noce digne de ce nom.

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure dans la chambre

Sam dort profondément dans les bras de son amant et désormais mari, lui réveillé depuis un certain temps ne se lasse pas la regarder dormir si paisible, si sereine. Il a encore du mal à croire que cette femme soit bien réelle, qu'elle soit dans ces bras à lui, elle si jeune, si pleine de vie, si belle, qu'elle aime un homme comme lui. Un homme marqué par le temps, rongé par le remord, qui ne supporte pas les scientifiques.

Quelle ironie, lui, le général Jack O'Neill, qui ne supporte pas tout ce qui est scientifique n'a pas trouvé mieux que de tomber amoureux fou de la meilleure et la plus intelligente d'entre eux.

Coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnerie des Simpsons de son portable, il se dégage délicatement de l'étreinte de sa compagne, celle-ci capture automatiquement l'oreiller de Jack pour combler ce vide.

Il sort le plus discrètement possible emportant avec lui l'objet dérangeant.

Jack- (venant juste de refermer la porte de la chambre) O'Neill

X- Jack, désolé de vous déranger en pleines vacances, mais j'ai besoin de vous le plus vite possible

Jack- j'arrive le plus rapidement possible Monsieur le Président

MP- votre avion vous attend.

Jack- Monsieur, c'est grave ?

MP- tout dépend du point de vue, mais je préfère vous expliquer le problème de vive voix

Jack- bien Monsieur.

Venant de raccrocher il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, puis obligé de rentrer dans la chambre pour récupérer sa tenu d'apparat, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Sam en entendant son mari arriver se réveilla avec un sourire en coin

Sam- (en s'étirant de tout son long, avec un petit sourire) après m'avoir épuisée, tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit.

Jack- (avec un petit rire) non désolé mon ange, mais pas pour cette fois, le grand manitou m'a fait demander.

Sam-(se redressant, le dos sur le mur, inquiète) il y a un problème ?

Jack- (finissant de ce préparer) Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre d'habitude ce n'est pas lui qui m'appelle c'est toujours sa secrétaire. (Se battant avec sa cravate) pour l'amour du ciel.

Sam voyant qu'il commençait à perde son calme, décida de se lever, mais ce qu'elle avait oublié c'est que son corps n'était recouvert que du drap, ce qui dévoila toute sa nudité

L'effet fut direct, Jack oublia sa cravate, accrochant le regard saphir de sa femme et ne pouvant plus détourner son regard chocolat d'elle. Sam sous le regard insistant de son mari lui offrit un magnifique sourire et des joues rosies

Jack- (s'approchant avec un regard à la fois de fierté et de désir) tu es magnifique Sam. (L'embrassant avec tendresse et fougue) comment te résister ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de moi ! C'est déstabilisant.

Sam- (dans ses bras lui rendant son baiser) comme ça nous sommes quitte mon général O'Neill. (Récupérant la cravate des mains de Jack) laisse-moi faire.

Jack- a vos ordres mon colonel O'Neill.

La cravate a sa place, ils sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine, Sam récupéra au passage l'une des chemises de son homme posée négligemment sur la commode, en l'enfilant tout en continuant sa progression en direction de la cuisine elle ne put s'empêcher de humer cette odeur désormais familière.

Jack- je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un café, il faut que j'y aille, ou sinon le patron va pas être content. (Voyant Sam un peu perdue) Ecoute je sais que ça fait beaucoup de choses. Quand je suis arrivé cher toi au début de la semaine je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide entre nous, enfin rapide, au Bout de 10 ans je me demande si je peux dire rapide. (Entourant le visage de Sam avec ces mains) Sam me marier avec toi est l'une des décisions que je ne regrette pas et que je ne regretterai jamais.

Sam- (émue par cette facette qu'elle ne connaissait pas de Jack) Oh Jack !(le prenant dans ces bras) j'ai peur (sanglotant)

Jack- (la repoussant gentiment pour voir son visage) mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

Sam- j'ai peur de la distance, toi au HWSC et moi au SGC, j'ai peur de la réaction de l'armée et de la Maison Blanche quand ils vont apprendre notre mariage, j'ai peur qu'ils nous s'éparent…

Jack- (lui coupant la parole) Sam, je te jure de trouver une solution le plus rapidement possible, mais pour l'instant il faut que l'on reste le général O'Neill et le colonel Carter pour tous.

Sam – ( avec une petite voix en baissant la tête ) oui je sais, mais mentir à Daniel et à Teal'c ça va être dur. Ils me connaissent.

Jack- (lui relevant la tête pour croiser son regard) tu n'auras pas besoin de leur mentir ils ne nous trahiront pas on peut le leur dire. Et pour ce qui est de Mitchell on n'a pas a s'en faire il est en exploration pour deux semaines, avec des nouvelles recrues si mes souvenirs sont bons

Sam- ( avec un sourire ) oui et il n'était pas très d'accord avec ça, je le cite, partir avec des bleus ne me rassure pas.

Jack- je le comprend, (regardant sa montre) oula il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, (l'embrassant et commençant à partir) je te téléphone dès que je peux.

Sam- oui, et reviens vite (lui envoyant un baiser au vol)

Jack- (à la porte faisant comme si il attrapait le baiser, et mit sa main sur le cœur) Je te le promets. (Il ferma la porte et monta dans son 4X4 puis partit à toute allure en direction de l'aéroport privé de l'armée de l'Air)

Barrage de sécurité de l'aéroport 10 minutes plus tard

Le sergent Willy After, récemment muté dans le Colorado, et peu apprécié de ses collègues. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il se retrouvait souvent seul pour le contrôle des papiers et des autorisations de passage, ce dont il ne se doutait pas c'est qu'aujourd'hui il allait faire la connaissance du général Jack O'neill.

Jack- (venant de s'arrêter juste devant la barrière de sécurité, répondant au salut du sergent) Je suis le général O'Neill un avion doit être prêt pour moi.

W.A – (se tenant droit comme un « I ») malgré tout le respect que je vous dois mon Général, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer si vous n'avez pas d'autorisation.

Jack- (commençant à perdre son calme) écoutez moi bien sergent (en appuyant bien sur le sergent) je suis très pressé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, alors prenez votre téléphone, composé le numéro de votre patron, qui lui je le sais est une personne compétente.

W.A – je n'ai pas d'autorisation pour le déranger…

Jack- (lui coupant la parole) mais vous avez un problème avec les autorisations, c'est pas possible ça. (Retrouvant son calme en voyant le colonel Bronne, le dirigeant de la base arriver vers eux)

C.B- Jack, mais que fiches-tu encore la ? Tu devrais être déjà parti.

Jack- oh mais ça je le sais, mais il a fallu que tu mettes un sergent qui respecte à la lettre le règlement le jour où je suis pressé, d'habitude il n'y a pas de problème, mais là, il n'a pas voulu me laisser passer.

C.B- (ennuyé) désolé Jack, c'est un nouveau, il n'est pas encore au courant de tout.

Jack- laisse tomber c'est pas grave. Le Grand Patron m'aime bien, il ne dira rien. (Regardant Bronne) je peux y aller maintenant ?

C.B- bien sur que tu peux y aller.

W.A- mais mon Colonel, même si c'est un général, il n'a pas d'autorisation, il n'a donc pas le droit d'entrer.

C.B- (élevant la voix) Sergent After, cet homme (montrant Jack du doigt qui avait déjà passé la barrière) n'a pas besoin d'autorisation, il suffit juste de lire le nom inscrit sur son uniforme. Mais si vous ne vous souciez pas que de votre nombril, vous sauriez qui est ce général. Vous sauriez aussi que vous lui devez la vie et cela à plusieurs reprises. C'est aussi le meilleur pilote d'avion que je connaisse, et un ancien des blacks ops. Maintenant, c'est même votre patron et le mien, c'est lui qui dirige le HWSC.

W.A- ( qui avait blanchi au fur et à mesure que le colonel parlait) je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement quand il m'a donner son nom.

C.B- (ironique, en partant) non ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Quelques heures plus tard, entrée de la Maison Blanche

Bob, le chauffeur personnel de Jack, qui avait était averti de son retour, est passé le chercher à l'aéroport.

Bob- (lui ouvrant la portière) Mon Général

Jack- Bob je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec les «Mon Général », vous n'êtes pas dans l'armée donc appelez-moi Jack.

J'entends trop de « Mon Général », et je trouve que ça me donne un coup de vieux.

Bob- je vous rassure Jack (il insiste sur son prénom) vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces ronds de cuir d'ici, et pour ce qui est du coup de vieux, je peux vous certifié que vous plaisez encore beaucoup aux femmes (voyant Jack qui allait protester) vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous ne voyez pas toutes ces femmes qui se retournent sur votre passage.

Jack- (le regard dans le vague) je me fiche de ces poupées gonflables qui sont incapables de prendre des décisions toutes seules ou qui ont peur de se casser un ongle.

Bob- (avec un sourire) je me disais aussi, que tout ce petit manège cachait une femme. Pour qu'un homme ne se préoccupe pas de toutes ces femmes qui le dévorent littéralement des yeux, il faut que son cœur soit pris.

Jack- (le regardant avec mystère) qui sait !

Passée cette petite discussion, Jack se dirigea directement vers le bureau ovale. Arrivé à la porte du bureau, il s'arrêta pour se composer un visage neutre.

Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer.

Bureau du Président

Jack entra après en avoir eu l'autorisation. La première chose qu'il regarda c'est la pièce elle-même, cette pièce si spacieuse, si représentative du pouvoir, elle pourrait intimider beaucoup de personnes, mais pas lui. Lui qui a vu et vécu tellement de choses.

Là au milieu de cette immense pièce, se trouve un homme assit derrière son bureau. Quand on y pense cet homme a une immense responsabilité, il a le pouvoir de détruire n'importe quel pays, voir même la terre.

Jack- (s'avançant vers le bureau et se mettant au garde à vous) Monsieur le Président.

P- repos Général, (se levant, lui serrant la main, puis faisant le tour du bureau pour se retrouver à ses cotés, l'air grave) Jack, vous me connaissez, je suis un homme direct.

Jack- (Acquiescent de la tête) oui, je le sais Monsieur.

P- bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler par téléphone parce que cette histoire vous concerne personnellement.

Le Président regarda Jack pour voir une quelconque réaction.

Mais à par une grande attention de sa part, il n'y décela rien d'autre. Ce qui ne le surpris pas. C'est ce qui lui rappela pourquoi ils étaient ici.

P- Il y a environ 8 heures, nous avons reçu un message d'une femme, que vous connaissez.

Jack- Monsieur, je connais beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie professionnelle comme en privé.

P- (avec un sourire) oui, je m'en doute. (Redevant sérieux) Mais là il s'agit de Sally Rorc.

En entendent ce nom jack eût un sentiment de peur et d'angoisse. Pas pour lui mais, pour elle.

Flash back

1976, gare du Minnesota.

Le train arriva avec plus d'une heure de retard. Un seul homme en descendit. Un militaire, grand, difficile de lui donner un âge mais jeune, svelte, athlétique, une démarche nonchalante.

Il s'avança vers un homme se trouvant sur le quai. Dès que le vieil homme l'aperçut, il se leva et l'enlaça avec force et tendresse.

Le militaire grimaça de douleur mais ne le repoussa pas et accepta cette marque d'affection.

Homme- (dans les bras du militaire) Jack je suis content de te voir, (le relâchant) ça fait quoi, 6 ans que tu n'es pas venu.

Jack- oui je sais, désolé. Mais je t'ai prévenu quand je suis parti que les missions se succéderaient sans que je puisse revenir. Je n'ai pas choisi mes missions, j'ai fait celles qu'on m'a données. Je ne peux pas t'en parler plus c'est secret défense. Mais parfois elles pouvaient duré 6 mois. Je serais venu plutôt si j'avais pu. (Avec un sourire moqueur) Tu sais que j'adore passer du temps avec mon vieux grand-père.

G.P- (le même sourire que celui de son petit-fils) attention, c'est pas parce que Monsieur est capitaine dans l'armée et qu'il fait des missions secrètes qu'il doit manqué de respect à son grand-père, qui soit dit en passant est encore bien conservé pour son age.

Jack- (posent la main sur le ventre de son grand-père, et riant de bon cœur) le grand-père Jonathan s'est quand même laisser un peu aller.

Jonathan- (faussement vexé) C'est ça rigole, on verra bien quand tu auras mon age.

Jack- (tout d'un coup sérieux) si je vis assez longtemps pour le voir.

Jonathan- (inquiet de sa réaction) Jack, écoute si tu veux en parler tu…..

Jack- (l'interrompant) Non c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jonathan- (pas convaincu) ok si tu le dis.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le parking sans échanger aucune parole.

En apercevant la voiture de son grand-père Jack prit la parole.

Jack- (émerveillé) Non, c'est pas possible tu l'as gardée toutes ces années

Jonathan- bien sur, elle roule encore très bien. C'est pas parce qu'elle est vielle que je devrais m'en débarrasser. (Regardant jack qui lui sourit tendrement) Bah quoi ?

Jack- non rien.

C'est sur cette touche d'enfantillage qu'ils se mirent en route pour le chalet de Jonathan.

La voiture ne possédant pas de poste ils comblèrent le silence en discutant.

Jack- alors raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé pendant mon absence.

Jonathan- eh bien pas grand-chose. (Réfléchissant) Il y a le couple Rorc qui c'est installé dans la ville il y a de ça 3 ans, ils ont une jeune fille. Elle est adorable. Il y a un aussi un chenil qui a été créé pour les chiens errants. Voila ce qui c'est passé, pas très palpitant un ?

Jack- c'est vrai que je m'attendais à plus de rebondissements.

(Regardent Jonathan) mais je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout, et ne le nie pas. Grand-père je te connais quand quelque chose ne va pas je le vois. Alors dis-moi.

Jonathan - bah c'est au sujet des Rorc, le père boit beaucoup et je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit la petite qui trinque ! Elle est très sauvage et vient parfois trainé près du chalet. J'ai jamais pu lui parler, elle se sauve en courant. Mais un jour qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé j'ai pu apercevoir des bleus sur son visage.

Jack - et personne ne fait rien ?

Jonathan - tu sais c'est pas le genre du pays de s'occuper de la vie privée des gens, surtout des nouveaux venus.

Jack - oui mais elle est en danger, un jour pas comme un autre et les coups seront plus violents ou frapperont là où il ne faudrait pas !

Jonathan - je sais bien, mais que veux tu que j'y fasse. Ils prétendront qu'elle est tombée et le tour sera joué ! C'est bien regrettable une si jolie jeune fille !

Jack - tu crois que je la verrai pendant mon séjour ici ?

Jonathan - il y a des chances. Allez, parlons de choses plus gaies !

Jack- dis, la patinoire elle est encore debout ?

Jonathan- (avec un sourire en couin) je savais que tu n'allais pas tenir longtemps sans me poser cette question. Oui elle est encore debout.

Et sa grâce a Tom, si tu veux on peut y faire un détour.

Jack- oui, je veux bien

Jonathan- Tom va être content de te revoir, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi au jeune du club de hockey. Ils te connaissent sans t'avoir rencontré, pour eux tu es un modèle.

Jack- tu parle d'un modèle, je ne suis jamais allé en première division à cause de cet accident. Un modèle qui s'est cassé les deux avant-bras pendant l'entraînement ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre.

Jonathan- tu étais encore très bon après ton accident mais tu as enchaînés bêtises sur bêtises. Le juge t'a donné le chois et tu as pris la bonne décision.

Tu a choisi de servir ton pays, et je suis sur que tu deviendra général, Pas un général de pacotille, non, un général qui aura mérité ses galons.

Un général qui se préoccupera de ses hommes et pas des bureaucrates.

En deux mots un excellent général.

Jack- voyons grand-père, je ne serai jamais général. Je ne suis qu'une tête brûlée, qui sait bien faire son job. Je n'ai pas été conditionné à devenir général. Mais le grade de colonel me suffira.

Jonathan- on verra, on verra. Tiens regarde, ils ont fini l'entraînement !

Jack - je vais dire bonjour à Tom !!

Jack descendit de la voiture et s'approcha du groupe.

Jack - Salut tout le monde !

T - Jack !! C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?

J - je descend du train !! Ma première visite est pour toi, tu vois même loin je n'oublie pas les amis !!

T - j'en ai jamais douté !! Alors que deviens-tu ?

Mais Jack ne put répondre à cette question, un homme d'age moyen sortit d'une voiture fou-furieux !

H - espèce de ... Je vais t'apprendre à te mêler de mes affaires !! Je vais aller porter plainte et tu verras lequel de nous deux va trinquer !

J - calmez-vous, que ce passe-t-il ?

H - vous, mêlez-vous de vos oignons ! Tu toucheras plus ma fille espèce de vermine !

T - non mais vous vous entendez ! C'est pas moi qui lui tape dessus à longueur de journée ! Je n'ai fait que l'emmener voir un médecin parce qu'elle s'est trouvé mal devant moi.

H - c'est ce que tu dis, mais moi je dis que c'est toi qui la frapper et que tu voulais la violer !

T - non mais ça va pas !

J - on se calme ! Tom je pense que la jeune personne pourra facilement expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé. Et vous calmez-vous, on ne profère pas de telles accusations sans preuves.

H - toi j'ai dit la ferme !

Jack ne vit pas le coup partir, mais ses reflexes militaires lui firent éviter de le prendre en pleine tête. Seulement c'est son épaule qui prit et la il sentit une vive douleur lui déchirer le corps ! La douleur d'une blessure mal cicatrisée qui venait de se rouvrir.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à son grand-père, c'est que cette permission faisait suite à un emprisonnement assez mouvementé. Il était infiltré dans la mafia en Allemagne, pour la démanteler et faire tomber le grand patron.

Mais il fut dénoncé par l'un de ses contacts. Il se retrouva donc emprisonné et torturé, il ne dut sa survie qu'à lui-même. Cette mission étant non-officielle il ne pouvait compter sur un appui extérieur.

Il y resta plus de deux mois. Deux mois, avec pour nourriture du pain rassis et de l'eau quand son geôlier pensait à lui en donner.

Un jour son geôlier lui tournait le dos le pensant trop affaibli par cette plaie infectée, qui partait du devant de l'épaule pour atteindre le milieu du dos. Il se releva en se retenant de gémir à cause de cette blessure mais aussi des ses cotes cassées qu'il sentait se déplacer à chaque mouvement. Il s'approcha le plus rapidement et silencieusement de l'homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui brisa la nuque d'un coup sec. Retenant le corps désormais sans vie, il le tira au fond de sa cellule et le recouvrit de la paille qui tapissait la cellule.

La fuite en elle-même fut facile, l'entrepôt où il était emprisonné n'était gardé que par une petite poignée d'hommes.

Mais sa condition physique ne lui permettant pas l'affrontement il se contenta d'éviter les patrouilles pour s'échapper.

En sortant il se dirigea pendant une bonne heure vers le nord, arrivé à l'endroit voulu il s'écroula mort de fatigue. Sachant sa porte de sortie juste là en dessous de lui, il l'avait lui-même placer ici il y a de ça 3 semaines, il commença à creuser. Deux minute plus tard, il ressortit du trou un petit sac. Ce sac contenait un téléphone portable, une carte des lieux, un couteau et un Beretta 92R.

Il composa le numéro de l'un de ses contacts, un homme de confiance.

Il eu juste le temps de lui dire de localiser sa position qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience. C'est deux jours plus tard qu'il reprit connaissance dans une chambre d'hôpital aux Etats Unis.

Son supérieur lui expliqua son rapatriement et les zones d'ombre de sa mission. Il le mit en congés pour une durée indéterminé pour se remettre de son emprisonnement.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva ici dans le Minnesota à rendre visite à son grand-père.

Tom eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Jonathan qui avait vu toute la scène se précipita vers eux empêchant ainsi l'agresseur de Jack de continuer de frapper. Les jeunes présents lui prêtèrent main forte pour immobiliser le bonhomme. Tom lui se précipita vers la patinoire laissant Jack sur le sol inconscient !

Tom- j'ai prévenu les secours ils vont arriver.

Jonathan - merci Tom.

Les secours arrivèrent moins de 5 minute plus tard. Ils transportèrent Jack d'urgence à l'hôpital.

Arrivé à destination, on lui fit de suite une transfusion de sang et l'emmena en salle pour lui nettoyer et recoudre sa blessure.

Pendant ce temps Jonathan s'occupa du coté administratif.

Ceci fini, il retourna en salle d'attente.

Le docteur qui s'était occupé de Jack arriva une heure plus tard

Le docteur- (regardant les deux hommes l'un après l'autre) Monsieur (regardant sa feuille) Jonathan O'neill.

Jonathan- (s'approchant du doc.) Oui c'est moi.

Le docteur- Monsieur, votre petit-fils a une blessure, qui mal cicatrisée c'est réouverte. Nous l'avons recousu mais son état nécessite une hospitalisation. Il faut qu'il bouge le moins possible. Je pense que deux petites semaines devraient suffire.

Jonathan- je vous remercie docteur.

Docteur- de rien Monsieur O'neill.

Pendent ces deux semaines Jack reçut beaucoup de visites. Tom était passé le voir plusieurs fois, son grand-père qui venait le plus souvent possible. Il apprit que l'individu violent était le père de la jeune fille dont son grand-père lui avait parlé. Sally, puisque s'était son nom, avait donné sa version des faits aux policiers et Tom avait été mis hors de cause. Elle était désolé de ce qui était arrivé à Jack et se sentait responsable aussi décida -t- elle de venir voir ce jeune homme afin d'excuser son père.

La rencontre se passa bien et malgré ses douze ans elle tomba sous le charme de se grand jeune homme au regard si chaud. Quand à Jack, il se surprit à rêver que cette enfant puisse être sa famille. Sally venait tous les jour lui rendre visite.

C'est pendant ces deux semaines que naquit cette entente et cette fraternité entre Jack et Sally. Sally trouvant en Jack un grand frère à l'écoute et protecteur. Jack lui, trouvant en Sally cette petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu, car ses parents sont décédés trop tôt dans un accident de voiture.

.

C'est un an plus tard que Jack fut rappelé par son supérieur. La séparation ente Jack et Sally fut dure

Sally- (pleurant) non Jack, je t'en prie, reste ici.

Jack- (s'agenouillant, lui relevant le visage) Sally, ne pleure pas. Je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

Sally- (le repoussant, en colère) Ne fais pas de promesse que tu n'es pas sur de tenir. J'ai entendu que tu disais à Jonathan que cette mission allait être longue et difficile.

Jack- écoute, tu as confiance en moi ? (Elle lui répond d'un signe de tête que oui) bien, alors je vais te faire une promesse. Quoi qu'il se passe je serais toujours là pour toi, si tu as le moindre problème tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai. Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur de cœur.

Sally se jeta dans ses bras

Sally- (pleurant encore) Jack, papa et maman m'ont dit qu'on partaient le mois prochain parce que papa a trouvé un nouveau travail.

Jack- tu vas pouvoir te faire de nouveaux amis !

Sally- oui tu as raison. Mais tu vas me manquer

Jack- (lui séchant les yeux) bien sur que j'ai raison, toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Jack enchaîna mission sur mission et cela pendant plus de deux ans. Il garda le contact avec Sally. Il apprit que son père avait été tué lors d'une bagarre dans un bar. Elle lui expliquait sa vie lui demandait des conseils mais parfois il y avait de longue période de mutisme. Un jour, il reçut une lettre de Sally lui annoncent qu'elle s'étais engagée dans l'armée tout comme lui. Il en fut très fier mais inquiet aussi. Sachant que certaines personnes ont du mal à accepter que des femmes puissent faire partie d'un univers réservé aux hommes.

Il garda le contact écrit, jusqu'au jour de l'accident. Le jour du décès de Charlie. Il coupa tout contact, aussi bien avec Sally que son entourage.

Puis il y eut le programme Stargate, il recommença à vivre. Jack envoya un courrier à Sally mais n'eut pas de réponse, il n'insista donc pas.

Fin du flash back

P-(voyant Jack dans ses pensées) Jack, vous êtes avec moi

Jack- (sortant de ses souvenirs) euh oui, désolé Monsieur. Je vous écoute.

P- bien, donc comme je vous disais, nous avons reçu un message du Major Rorc, elle se trouve en mission en Irak. Juste avant d'être interrompue, elle nous a indiqué que son unité était tombée dans une embuscade. Nous pensons qu'elle a été faite à son tour prisonnière et que c'est pour cette raison que la communication a été coupée.

Jack- Monsieur, pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?

P- Jack, malgré l'opinion de certaines personnes, j'ai décidé de vous mettre au courant de cette histoire car je sais que vous pouvez les sortir de là.

Jack- Je ne vous comprends pas Monsieur, en sachant que je connais Sally et en sachant mon age, vous voulez m'envoyer là-bas.

P- Jack vous êtes la seule personne qui puissiez les sortir de cette galère. Nous savons où ils sont enfermés, mais nous ne pouvons pas envoyer de secours, car étant une mission non officielle, le gouvernement ferme les yeux sur leur existence. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que s'il y a des survivants ils sont retenus dans une prison, la même que celle où vous avez été emprisonné pendant 4 mois. Vous avez réussi à en sortir, personne d'autre ici ne connaît la façon dont vous vous êtes pris pour y arriver. Et oui je sais l'age que vous avez, mais je sais aussi l'expérience que vous possédez. Vous avez des avantages : vous connaissez le terrain et vous connaissez Sally. Vous acceptez cette mission ?

Jack- Quand dois-je partir Monsieur le Président ?

P- le plus tôt possible Jack. Encore une chose, vous ne devez rien dire à personnes au sujet de cette mission. Vous serez tout seul sur ce coup-là. (Regardent sa montre) Je ne vous mets pas dehors mais j'ai mon rendez-vous de 14 heures qui doit déjà être arrivé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Jack.

Jack- merci Monsieur le Prestent et au revoir.

P- oui Général au revoir, mais pas adieu revenez entier.

Jack- (en sortant du bureau) On va essayer Monsieur. (Pensant) Il le faut.

Aussitôt sorti, il ce dirigea en direction du HWSC, son bureau ne se trouvant qu'a quelques minutes de la Maison Blanche. Il s'y rendit à pied. Profitant de cet instant il composa le numéro de maison de Sam. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il essaya son portable mais là aussi aucune réponse. Il lui laissa donc un message.

Jack- mon ange c'est moi, quand tu auras ce message je serai loin. Je ne peux pas te dire où je vais. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je serai absent, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferai attention. Je ne peux t'en dire davantage. Je regrette de ne pas avoir entendu ta voix, tu vas me manquer Samantha. Je t'aime.

Une fois raccroché il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il s'occupa de prévenir son remplaçant de son absence plus longue que prévue. Cette chose faite, il se rendit dans un petit aéroport pour loué un moyen de transport. Le matériel chargé, il prit la direction de l'Irak.

Pendant le vol il repensa à sa capture, à son emprisonnement, à la longue rééducation qui en a suivi, au point de vue physique mais aussi psychologique car quatre mois dans une prison irakienne laissent forcément des traces. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a accepté cette mission, ne voulant pas que Sally vive les même horreurs que lui. Mais n'est-ce pas déjà trop tard.

Ayant atterri dans un aéroport désaffecté, il ne se préoccupa pas de dissimuler l'avion. Il se dirigea vers un petit village se trouvant à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la prison.

Après une heure de marche, arrivé à l'entrée du village il se dirigea vers une maison qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Comment oublier cette maison mais surtout la personne qui y habite !

C'est grâce à cette personne qu'il s'en est sorti, elle l'a hébergé sans lui poser de questions, quand il est arrivé un soir couvert de blessures aux pieds de sa porte.

Hésitant quelques secondes à toquer, il se lança et attendit une réponse. Une femme âgée lui ouvrit la porte. Elle l'observa des pieds à la tête.

Son regard se souda à celui de Jack, elle connaissait ce regard marron, le souvenir d'un homme agonisant lui revient en mémoire. Oui, elle se souvient de ce regard ça ne peut être que lui. Pour faire comprendre à l'homme qu'elle l'avait reconnu, elle lui offrit un sourire et le fit entrer. La femme fut la première à rompre le silence

Yasmina- (parlant en Irakien) Je suis heureuse de te revoir, même si je sais que tu n'es pas là juste pour me dire bonjour. Ca doit être très important pour que tu reviennes après toutes ces années.

Jack-(lui parant aussi en Irakien) Tu as raison, une personne très importante pour moi est emprisonné ici et je ne peux l'accepter. Si je suis venu c'est pour te demander un service, tu a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et je comprendrai si tu refuse.

Yasmina- Je t'écoute.

Jack- je vais aller cherché plusieurs personnes mais je ne sais pas s'ils seront capables de supporter le voyage, c'est pour cette raison que je te demande de nous accueillir pour un temps.

Yasmina- tu sais que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Jack- je te remercie pour tout. Pour les questions que tu ne me poses pas, pour ta gentillesse, pour ton courage.

Tout a étais dit, pas de grandes accolades, de cries de joie, juste un grand respect et une grande confiance entre eux.

Jack repartit comme il était venu : seul avec son paquetage, mais avec un atout en plus dans sa manche, un atout de taille. Il prit aussitôt la direction de la prison passant par la forêt interdite. Considéré interdite par les habitants pour une cause oublier de tous mais quand même respectée.

Connaissant le chemin et étant en meilleur forme que la dernière fois, il parcourut rapidement les 15 kilomètres. Il arriva à la prison à la tombée de la nuit. Se faufilant rapidement et sans aucun bruit pour rejoindre une sortie d'égout se trouvant à l'opposé de l'entrée de la prison. Il s'y glissa trempant au passage ses vêtements et son sac. Il sentit le liquide de couleur douteuse se répandre et lui glaçant tout le corps. Les conduit forment un gigantesque labyrinthe il dut marquer son chemin pour perdre le moins de temps possible au retour.

Après de nombreux virages, à gauche et à droite, il déboucha sur une grille au-dessus d'un couloir. Ce même couloir qui quelques années plutôt le conduisait à sa cellule. Venant de finir de dévisser la grille, il entendit un groupe de personne allant en direction de la salle de torture. Il

attendit qu'ils soient juste en dessous le lui, et il leur sauta sur le dos, les trois hommes déstabilisés tombèrent lourdement par terre.

Jack profita de l'effet de surprise pour assommer deux des hommes, le troisième vu l'état de ses vêtements était un prisonnier. Jack observa l'homme devant lui tout du moins ce qu'il en restait : une sorte d'enveloppe vide de toute volonté, de toute pensée. C'était la dernière étape du procédé réservé aux prisonniers. Ce procédé visait à détruire toute volonté mais aussi l'homme.

Jack voulut l'emmener avec lui, mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. En essayant de résonner l'homme il ne vit pas tout de suite la patrouille. Quand il la remarqua ce fut trop tard, étant trop nombreux pour lui il se laissa prendre.

Il fut assommé par l'un des membres de la patrouille et emmené en cellule.

Quand il entendit le bruit familier de la grille, il sortit de son inconscience

La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est le nombre impressionnant de personnes enfermées entre ses quatre murs. Il y avait bien 30 à 40 personnes. Il ne put se retenir.

Jack- (parlant en Irakien) Je vais me plaindre à la direction. J'avais réservé

une chambre seule.

Pour seule réponse il reçut un coup dans le dos qui le propulsa à l'intérieur de la cellule. Une fois les gardes partis, il observa les personnes l'entourant. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait il prit la parole.

Jack- Le Major Sally Rorc est-elle là ?

Un groupe d'homme entoura une personne se trouvant assise par terre peut être pour la protégée ou par solidarité. L'aidant à se relever ils restèrent à ses cotés. La personne prit la parole à son tour.

Sally- Je suis là, qui êtes vous ?

Jack- Sally, je sais que j'ai pris un coup de vieux, mais je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais. Je te donne un indice. Qui est assez fou pour venir te chercher dans une prison d'où il s'est lui-même évadé il y a longtemps ?

Sally- (parlant au hommes) conduisez-moi à lui.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent, une fois Sally devant lui, elle retraça de ses mains son visage. Une fois fait elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

Sally - Jack ! c'est bien toi ?

Jack- oui c'est moi, je suis là maintenant. Je vais nous sortir de là.

Il l'observa, une marque foncer formée un bandeau au niveau de ses yeux, il agita une de ses mains devant les yeux de Sally. Aucune réaction, son cœur se serra, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Sally ne l'avait pas reconnu tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Pendant ce temps au SGC :

Le Colonel Carter était dans son labo. Il était pourtant assez tard, mais depuis presque un mois elle n'en sortait que pour faire les missions. Elle était triste, comme éteinte ! Daniel essayait bien de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais il se heurtait à un mur.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas répondu à cet appel ? » Cela faisait des dizaines des fois qu'elle se posait cette question !

Elle regrettait tellement de n'avoir pu lui parler ! Aussi écoutait-elle régulièrement le message sibyllin qu'il lui avait laissé. Comme il lui manquait, cela la rongeait de ne pas savoir ni où il était ni comment il allait.

« SG1 est attendue en salle d'embarquement ! SG1 est attendue en salle d'embarquement ! »

Mince ! Elle avait encore oublié l'heure, elle allait devoir supporter les questions de Daniel, les sourcils levés et interrogateur de Teal'c, la gentille sollicitude de Valla et Cameron !

L – Colonel Carter, vous êtes sure que cela va ? Vous avez mauvaise mine, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

S – non merci mon Général. J'étais sur une expérience dans la pénombre, je dois m'habituer de nouveaux à la lumière crue !

Piètre excuse ! Elle espère qu'ils vont gober cela !

L – c'est vous qui voyez ! Mais au retour, je demanderai au Docteur Lam de vous faire un check up complet, et pas de discussion !

M – nous la surveillerons mon Général ! Allez tout le monde en route !

S – merci mon Général, mais je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas !

La planète qu'ils visitaient était très tranquille, mais son climat très chaud. Dès son arrivée Sam ne se sentit pas bien. Elle ne dit rien à ses compagnons de voyage et vaqua à ses occupations.

Teal'c avait décidé de la surveiller de près car absolument pas convaincu de ses explications. Il savait par d'autres sources, ayant cherché à le joindre plusieurs fois pour des questions relatives au peuple jaffa, que Jack avait comme disparu de la circulation. On lui avait expliqué au HWSC qu'il était parti effectuer une inspection sur les ordres du Président. Mais voilà, cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il essayait de le joindre et rien. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais se doutait bien que l'attitude du Colonel Carter était liée à cette disparition soudaine. Aussi redoublait-il de vigilance, et surveillait-il de très près les faits et gestes de Sam, surtout en mission. Il la vit oscillé et ne put arriver à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber à terre. Aussitôt près d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

T – (dans sa radio) Colonel Mitchell.

M – oui Teal'c

T – le colonel Carter vient de faire un malaise, nous devons rentrer immédiatement sur Terre. Je me charge de la porter.

M – entendu ! Daniel Valla on rentre immédiatement !

D – mais nous n'avons pas pu faire…

M – le Colonel Carter vient de faire un malaise, Teal'c se charge de la ramener à la porte. Dépêchez-vous ou il va nous attendre !

D – quelle tête de mule ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

V – nous ne le saurons que dans quelques heures quand le Docteur l'aura examinée. Allons-y !

De retour au SGC, Teal'c emmena Sam directement à l'infirmerie. Il expliqua au Docteur Lam ce qu'il avait vu et se retira pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers en salle de briefing où ils l'attendaient avec le Général Landry.

L – Ah ! Teal'c ! Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

T – le Colonel Carter était en train de faire des prélèvements et elle est tombée sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit !

L - vos missions sont ajournées tant que nous n'aurons pas de plus amples informations sur l'état du Colonel. Rompez.

D - je vais allé aux nouvelles !

T - je vous suis.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils virent le Docteur Lam fermer les rideaux autour du lit de Sam.

D - alors Docteur ?

D L - elle doit se reposer. C'est surtout du surmenage, ne vous inquiétez pas rien de grave.

Elle les laissa pour voir un autre patient. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus fixés.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, le Docteur Lam était à ses cotés.

DL - Colonel, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

S - mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

DL - vous avez fait un malaise en mission, vos coéquipiers vous ont ramenée et je vous ai donné un léger sédatif pour que vous vous reposiez. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire Colonel.

S - c'est grave ?

DL - je ne crois pas, mais cela va vous obliger à ne plus partir en mission pendant un certain temps !

S - comment cela, mais je ne veux pas rester ici à rien faire ! je...

DL - Colonel ! Vous êtes enceinte, alors plus de passage de porte.

S -...

DL - Colonel ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Colonel ?

Sam s'était laissé aller sur son lit les yeux dans le vague. "Enceinte ! Oh mon Dieu Jack !" des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Le Docteur Lam qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, appela Daniel et Teal'c, pensant qu'ils pourraient la soutenir car il semblait y avoir un problème avec cette grossesse.

D - Sam ! mais...

Elle les regarda avec au fond des yeux tellement de désespoir, qu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras simultanément !

Prison irakienne

Un mois, un mois que le cauchemar avait recommencé toujours la même tactique celle de l'épuisement physique et moral. Mais aucun procédé ne viendra à bout de Jack, il a été entraîné pour ces lavages de cerveau il y a déjà survécu plusieurs fois alors il sait à quoi s'attendre. Et puis il a survécu à Baal !!

Jack pendant par les poignets ensanglantés par les cordes, les bras engourdis par une trop longue position insupportable fut ramené à la réalité par un coup aux cotes. L'un des gardes s'approcha et coupa la corde d'un coup sec signifiant par ce geste qu'il allait être reconduit en cellule.

Arrivé à la cellule les gardes l'envoyèrent un peu durement ce qui provoqua un atterrissage assez dur.

Jack- eh c'est comme ça que vous traitez les personnes âgées chez vous ?

Habitués au sarcasme de ce prisonnier, les gardes ne prêtèrent pas attention à ces paroles. Sally n'attendant pas la sorti des gardes se fit conduire au près de Jack se trouvant toujours à terre.

Sally- (s'agenouillant aux cotés de Jack, lui prenant son pouls) Jack tu as mal quelque part ?

Jack- (restant à terre) Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai vu d'autres. Ils tapent comme des filles.

Voyant que l'un des homme allait le contredire, Jack lui lança un regard lourd de sens, lui signifiant de ne rien dire de son état plutôt inquiétant.

L'homme voulant parler à ces collègues s'éloigna suivi de près par eux laissant ainsi Jack et Sally.

Homme- (regardant en direction de Jack) Je ne suis pas médecin mais l'état de sa jambe ne me dit rien de bon et il a du mal à respirer, il doit avoir des cotes de cassées. S'il ne voit pas de médecin très vite…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase ses compagnons ayant très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Ils admiraient tous cet homme venu pour les sauver, qui s'avait si bien attirer l'attention des gardes qu'ils avaient tous eu un répit et allaient beaucoup mieux n'étant plus torturés depuis son arrivée !!

Jack ne trouvant pas le sommeil décida de se lever, c'est en étouffant une plainte qu'il y réussit.

Il regarda par la toute petite ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la prison. Sortirait-il un jour de ce trou à rat vivrait-il jusque là ? Il entendit un léger bruit qui attira son attention !

Jack plissa des yeux pour voir d'où pouvait parvenir ce bruit c'est là qu'il les aperçut tapis à l'orée de la foret. Un groupe d'hommes armés.

L'un des hommes apercevant Jack les observant se rapprocha de lui le plus discrètement possible.

Homme- (s'adressent a Jack) Vous êtes O'Neill ?

Jack- Ca dépend pour qui ?

Homme- Ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez méfiant, je suis Morna le fils de Yasmina.

Jack- Qui me dit que vous êtes bien son fils ?

Morna- Vous n'avez que ma parole et le fait que je sois ici devant vous.

Jack- Ok disons que je vous crois, que me proposez-vous ?

Morna- je ne peux vous offrir qu'une diversion

J - laissez- moi réfléchir 5 mn. Pour que nous puissions faire quelque chose, je dois être hors de la cellule sinon cela servirait à rien. Laissez-moi un quart d'heure, je serai dehors !

Morna - comme vous voulez, mais je doute que vous soyez en état de faire quelque chose alors !

J - merci, si cela marche nous vous devrons la vie !

Morna - ma mère m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour elle, il y a des années, nous avions une dette envers vous.

J - vous voulez rire ! Sans elle je serais mort, c'est moi qui est une dette envers elle !

Morna - il semblerait qu'elle ne voit pas les choses comme cela, bon nous y allons, dans un quart d'heure, nous ferons diversion. Eh l'Américain, bonne chance !

J - (à lui-même) je vais en avoir besoin.

Il se rapprocha des autres détenus qui dormaient.

J - réveillez-vous, nous allons avoir un coup de main pour sortir de là, mais avant je dois me faire expulser d'ici, surveillez Sally et tenez-vous prêts !

Ayant dit cela il se redressa, ses cotes le faisaient énormément souffrir, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il attrapa les gamelles où leur était servi leur immonde nourriture, et balança le tout contre la porte. Il accompagna son geste invectives à l'encontre des dirigeants irakiens et arabes en tout genre. Il était tellement insultant que les autres reculaient de peur d'être contaminés par sa folie. La réaction de ses geôliers ne se fit pas attendre. Moins de 10 mn après le début du ramdam de Jack, ils entraient en rage dans la cellule et se saisirent de lui. Maintenant il devait tenir jusqu'à la diversion de ses amis.

Ils l'entraînèrent hors de la cellule, lui promettant de lui faire regretter ses paroles. On n'injuriait pas leurs dirigeants sans en payer le prix. Afin de donner un peu de crédibilité à son personnage de fou furieux, il les nargua. Ils commencèrent à le frapper, tout d'abord aux jambes afin de le faire plier et s'écrouler devant eux. Ils lui donnèrent ensuite des coups de pieds qu'il para du mieux qu'il put car il ne devait pas être estropié. Ils allaient le relever pour le maintenir afin de le frapper plus violemment quand une explosion se produisit dans une autre aile du bâtiment ! Le croyant assommé, ils ne laissèrent qu'un garde et coururent porter main forte à leur collègue. Profitant du manque de méfiance du garde, Jack se releva d'un bond et l'envoya au pays des rêves avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Il réalisa qu'il avait un bras d'amoché, en plus de sa jambe et de ses côtes. "Bah, je me ferai dorloter plus tard, allez mon grand on se secoue !" Il s'empara des clefs, ouvrit la porte de la cellule et appela les autres.

J - vite, ils peuvent revenir d'un instant à l'autre, on me suit au pas de course. Sally ? Ca va aller ?

Sa - ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, surtout les gars ne me lâchez pas !

J - c'est parti, le chemin n'est pas agréable, mais c'est la seule voie pour la liberté !

Heureusement qu'il avait marqué son chemin à l'aller et qu'il avait laissé cachées quelques armes, au cas où ! Ils purent gagner la sortie relativement rapidement. La ils trouvèrent le fils de Yasmina qui les attendait.

Morna - je n'aurais pas parié sur toi l'Américain, mais j'avais tord. Ils t'ont salement amoché dis-moi, nous allons te soigner, ainsi que tes compagnons.

J - vous allez vous occuper d'eux, moi j'ai encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir !

Sa - Jack non ! Tu ne vas pas y retourner ?

J - Sally, l'enfoiré qui commande ce bouge et qui nous a torturé les uns et les autres, est le même que celui qui m'a retenu pendant 4 mois il y a des années, je ne vais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme cela ! Je te promets de faire attention à moi.

Morna - mais dans votre état…

J - Ami ! Je dois y aller ! Ce que j'ai vécu il y a des années hante encore mes cauchemars, je dois le faire, ne serait-ce que pour vous débarrasser d'une vermine !

Morna - alors que Dieu te protège frère !

J - merci, veille sur eux, s'il te plait.

Morna - compte sur moi.

Jack reprit le chemin en sens inverse, la haine qui l'habitait lui permettait de ne pas souffrir de ses blessures. Peu de personnes l'avaient vu dans cet état et elles avaient payé de leur vie le fait de l'avoir transformé ainsi. Sachant pertinemment qu'on ne l'attendait pas, Jack put se faufiler jusqu'au bureau de ce tyran sanguinaire. Il attendit patiemment son heure, et lorsque l'homme fut enfin seul Jack entra silencieusement dans la pièce, rampa jusque près de lui et l'apostropha le faisant sursauter tant il était près de lui.

J - tu ne t'attendais pas à ma visite !

Il l'avait saisi par derrière, ne lui laissant aucune liberté de mouvement.

J - je n'ai malheureusement pour toi pas le temps de te traduire devant un tribunal officiel. Mais sache que les personnes encore vivantes que tu as torturées et estropiées à vie ont rendu leur jugement : la mort par égorgement. Le bourreau de service n'étant pas disponible, je me suis laissé convaincre de prendre sa place. Je ne vais même pas te laisser le temps de recommander ton âme au diable, tu n'as pas d'âme, aussi vas en enfer !

L'exécution fut rapide, lorsque Jack sortit de la pièce, l'être immonde commençait à baigner dans son sang. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse pour la dernière fois, espérait-il, dans un état de semi-inconscience.

Le fils de Yasmina était seul à l'attendre à la sortie des égouts, il n'avait pas voulu partir sans cet homme étrange que sa mère avait en si haute estime. Heureusement qu'il l'avait fait parce que sans cela Jack O'Neill serait au royaume des héros morts pour leur patrie !

Jack s'écroula inconscient juste à la sorti la trop grand perte de sang associer à la douleur eut finalement raison de lui.

Morna le prit sur son dos et le conduisit jusqu'à la maison de sa mère il y arriva à bout de souffle, les muscles douloureux, mais il a réussi ils sont enfin en sécurité. Mais Jack est-il pour autant sorti d'affaire ?

Jack installé dans ce même lit qu'il y a quelques années délire et Yasmina le veille comme autre fois.

Jack- Charly…..Non pas l'arme…. Arrête…repose-la…. Je t'en supplie…. NOOOOOON……

Yasmina prit une compresse l'humidifiant au passage

Yasmina- (appliquant la compresse sur le front de Jack) Tu n'as pas du avoir une vie tranquille et tu as du beaucoup souffrir mais n'abandonne pas maintenant, ne baisse pas les bras tu as sûrement un avenir meilleur qui t'attend.

Morna entre dans la pièce

Morna- Comment va-t-il ?

Yasmina- je le soigne comme je peux mais je n'arrive pas à faire baisser la fièvre, il a sûrement quelque chose que je ne voix pas il faut qu'il soit hospitalisé au plus vite.

Morna- ses compagnons se sont réveillés, la fille veut le voir.

Y - laisse-là entrer, elle a l'air assez proche de lui, de plus je crois que c'est pour elle qu'il est venu !

M - comme tu veux !

Sally entra dans la pièce guidée par un des hommes de Morna. Les autres américains ne voulaient pas qu'elle essaie de voir Jack. Ils étaient conscients de l'état lamentable de celui-ci, et ne voulaient pas rajouter des soucis à la jeune major !

Sa - Jack ?

Seul le silence lui répond.

Y - il ne peut vous répondre.

Sa - pourquoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Y - rien de plus que lorsqu'il était avec vous, mais les blessures consécutives aux séances de torture sont très importantes. Je ne suis pas en mesure de le guérir, il faut qu'il soit hospitalisé, c'est beaucoup trop grave. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de le faire, et je crains que le sang ne se répande à l'intérieur.

Sa - il faut contacter les autorités américaines dans ce pays ! Je devrais pouvoir faire en sorte que le consulat nous vienne en aide !

Y - d'après ce que m'a dit Jack, sa mission était officieuse !

Sa - qu'importe, la mienne était officielle, il suffit que l'on puisse contacter le consulat !

M - écrivez un mot je le porterai, l'un de mes amis travaille là-bas, je lui demanderai de faire passer votre message !

Sa - merci, sans vous nous serions tous morts !

Y - c'est lui qu'il faut remercier. Je ne comprends pas vos chefs, comment peuvent-ils envoyer sur le terrain un homme de son âge ! Les jeunes ne veulent pas faire ce boulot ?

Sa - je crois que c'est de ma faute ! Je connais Jack depuis mon enfance, et je crains que lorsqu'il a su dans quel pétrin j'étais il n'ait voulu m'aider absolument, c'est tout à fait son genre !

M - alors nous allons le sortir de là, parce que des gens comme lui il n'en existe pas beaucoup sur terre, dommage parce que le monde se porterait mieux.

Sur ce il sortit avec Sally afin qu'elle puisse rédiger son message.

Le lendemain, une opération américaine d'envergure eut lieu dans le quartier. Des terroristes furent recherchés efficacement. La maison de Yasmina fut fouillée comme bien d'autres. 4 personnes furent emmenées manu-militari, les occupants des lieux eurent beau crier contre l'envahisseur, leurs invités furent conduit à l'ambassade. Jack ne tenait pas debout, mais ils réussirent à le faire passer pour un méchant rebelle qui s'en était pris pour son grade ! Un peu de maquillage et hop le tour était joué. Morna fut trainé lui aussi hors de chez lui et Yasmina pleurait comme toutes les mères arabes devant l'adversité. Avant de sortir, Sally et les 3 américains survivants de la prison remercièrent chaleureusement ces gens ordinaires qui se comportaient en héros alors que rien ne les obligeaient à le faire.

Y - Allah vous protège.

Sa - je dirai à Jack ce que vous avez fait!

M - dites-lui surtout qu'il fasse attention à lui.

Sa - merci. Dieu vous garde.

Le retour à l'ambassade se fit sans problème. Sitôt arrivé, ils furent pris en charge par une équipe médicale, et transférés à l'aéroport. Un avion militaire les attendait moteurs tournants. Moins de 3 heures après le début de l'opération, le Général Jack O'Neill et le Majors Rorc étaient en partance pour les Etats Unis.

Les autorités médicales militaires jugèrent l'état du Général très grave, il devait être hospitalisé d'urgence. A leur grand étonnement la Maison Blanche prit elle-même des dispositions afin que son transfert dans une zone top secrète soit organisée dès son arrivée sur le sol américain.

Sally est restée auprès de Jack tout le vol. Il était fortement agité et marmonnait sans cesse des propos incompréhensibles. Seuls deux mots étaient parfaitement distincts, deux prénoms en réalité : Charly et Sam. Sally savait parfaitement qui était Charly, mais en revanche, elle ignorait qui était Sam. Peut-être un autre fils, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, il pouvait très bien avoir eu un autre enfant. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé le contact, elle l'avait considéré pendant tellement longtemps comme son grand frère.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'ils se perdent de vue elle ne connaissait même pas sa vie, ce qu'il fait, avait-il reprit du service pour elle où occupait-il un poste important ? Quel est son grade, aux dernières nouvelles il était colonel et il venait de reprend du service à Cheyenne Mountain.

Au SGC

Landry, sa fille et une équipe médicale attendaient aux pieds de la piste d'atterrissage.

Lam- Mon Général nous connaissons l'identité et l'état de l'homme ?

Landry- Non le Président ne m'a pas dit son nom, il a simplement dit qu'il se trouvait dans un sale état et qu'il serrait mieux ici pour se rétablir.

Lam- Mais pourquoi ici ? Cette base est classé secret défense se n'est pas un hôpital.

Landry- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit et il m'a répondu que l'homme en question se rétablirait peut être plus vite ici. (L'avion arrive) On va en avoir le cœur net.

Une fois l'avion atterri l'équipe médicale et Lam prirent en charge l'homme toujours inconscient pendant que l'un des infirmier aidait Sally à descendre. Landry crut reconnaître le visage de l'homme.

Landry - (parlant à l'équipe médical) attendez !

Il reçut en retour des regards ahuris de la part de sa fille et de l'équipe médicale.

Lam- Mon Général…..

Elle fut coupée par son père qui s'approcha de l'homme

Landry- Oh mon Dieu, non ce n'est pas possible, pas lui !!

Lam- Tu le connais ?

Landry – bien sur et toi aussi tout comme le personnel d'ici, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ? C'est Jack O'Neill

Lam observa plus attentivement l'homme couché sur la civière elle n'avait jamais vu en personne l'ancien dirigent elle l'avait vu sur quelques photos ornant le bureau de Daniel et de Sam mais elle n'y avait jamais prêté plus d'attention.

Lam- non je ne l'ai pas reconnu je ne l'ai vu que sur des photos je n'ai pas prêté attention à son visage.

Landry fit signe aux brancardiers de descendre leur malade à l'infirmerie.

L - occupe-toi de lui, je viendrai aux nouvelles tout à l'heure, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus auprès de cette jeune personne. Mademoiselle ?

Sa - Major Sally Rorc. Pardonnez moi mais je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse, j'ai perdu la vue suite aux tortures qui m'ont été infligées pendant ma détention. Comment va le Colonel O'Neill ?

L - je suis le Général Landry, je commande cette base. Mais je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, comment avez-vous appelé Jack O'Neill ?

Sa - Colonel O'Neill mon Général.

L - vous le connaissez de longue date ?

Sa - depuis mon adolescence, Monsieur, mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue ces dernières années. J'ai été fortement surprise de le voir venir à mon secours en Irak.

L - je comprends mieux ! Il est Major Général maintenant, quant à son intervention en Irak, cela reste pour moi un mystère. Venez, nous allons discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau.

Il prit le bras de Sally et la conduisit à l'intérieur de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sa - Jack a toujours été là pour moi, c'est comme un grand frère, il va être bien soigné ici n'est-ce pas ?

L - ne vous inquiétez pas, ici on va prendre soin de lui. C'est un peu sa deuxième maison ici, il a été le commandant de cette base mais avant il faisait partie de l'équipe phare du programme. Tous ici nous donnerions notre vie pour lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un !

Sa - la femme irakienne qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir a dit la même chose ! Je vais finir par croire que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que cela !

L - depuis la mort de son fils, il a énormément changé, mais c'est toujours un meneur d'homme.

Sa - pour moi, c'est un protecteur ! Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré, il m'a toujours protégée et moi aujourd'hui je me sens ridiculement impuissante !

L - nous sommes tous dans le même cas, il y a dix minutes j'ignorai qui l'on m'envoyait, maintenant je suis retourné. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes prisonnière ? Il vous a rejoint quand ?

Sally expliqua à Landry sa détention, l'arrivée de Jack et leur évasion un mois et demi plus tard.

L - que lui ont-ils fait subir ?

Sa - je l'ignore, Jack était toujours très détendu lorsqu'il me parlait, je ne le voyais pas je ne peux pas vous dire comment il était !

Landry pensa que c'était bien de Jack de jouer les dilettantes afin de ne pas inquiéter son amie.

L - je vais vous faire installer dans le quartier des invités, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous emmener là où vous le souhaiterez. Mais dans l'immédiat je vous fais conduire à l'infirmerie, vous avez besoin aussi de soin. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Jack, il en a vu d'autre !

A ce moment là l'alarme de la porte se mit en marche. Il fit conduire Sally à l'infirmerie sans lui donner d'autres précisions.

L - on a un code ?

Se - oui mon Général, c'est SG1 !

L - à l'heure pour une fois !

Il descendit dans la salle d'embarquement, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait annoncer aux amis d'O'Neill qu'il était entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie, car sa fille lui avait fait parvenir un compte rendu sur l'état de Jack et celui-ci n'était pas des meilleurs.

SG1 composée de Daniel, Mitchell et de Teal'c arriva sur la rampe

M - encore une planète sans intérêt mon Général, il faudra que vous nous envoyiez dans des endroits plus intéressant si vous ne voulez pas nous voir mourir d'ennui ! Que se passe-t-il mon Général ?

L - débriefing immédiat !

Quand ils furent tous dans la salle Landry prit la parole.

L - ce matin très tôt, un avion spécial nous a amené un passager ultra confidentiel…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Sam.

Personne n'étant encore au courant pour sa grossesse, c'est sous une fausse excuse qu'elle fut mis en congé pas le docteur Lam.

S- (s'installent) Désolé mon général, je suis venu des que j'ai eu votre message.

L- comme je disais, ce matin très tôt, un avion spécial nous a amené un passager ultra confidentiel malheureusement son état a nécessité une hospitalisation immédiate et le pronostique du Docteur Lam est réservé. Il arrivait droit d'Irak. (Regardant Sam Daniel et Teal'c) C'est le Général O'Neill.

Sam se leva d'un bond, elle ne demanda même pas l'autorisation de sortir et partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie.

L - Colonel !

D - je crois que rien ne pourra l'arrêter Général, pouvons-nous y aller ?

L - je n'ai aucune information sur le pourquoi de sa présence en Irak, si ce n'est qu'il a permis de libérer 4 personnes et que l'une d'elle est à son chevet depuis son retour en Amérique !

D - il s'agit de qui Général ?

L - du major Sally Rorc, d'après ce qu'elle a peu me dire, c'est une amie de très longue date.

T - je crois que nous devrions aller auprès du Colonel Carter.

Pendant cette discussion, Sam était arrivée à l'infirmerie. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'elle vit une femme au coté de Jack. ELLE LUI TENAIT LA MAIN !! Elle allait s'approcher lorsqu'elle entendit la femme parler.

Sa - Jack, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi, s'il te plait bat toi !

Sam était figé sur place. Qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi tenait-elle de tels propos à son mari ? Son mari ! Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Il devait y avoir une explication, jamais il n'aurait jouer double jeu, non pas Jack O'Neill ! "Allons ma grande ressaisis-toi, il faut aller lui parler, tu en sauras peut-être plus !"

Elle souffla un bon coup et entra dans l'infirmerie.

S - bonjour !

Sa - (sans se retourner) bonjour !

S - je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter (elle s'avança la main tendue)

Sally se leva aussi tôt et se mit au garde à vous, mais elle ne regarda pas Sam.

Sa - mon Colonel.

Sam était un peu étonnée de l'attitude de Sally.

S - je vous en prie. Comment va-t-il ?

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent à ce moment.

D - alors Sam comment va-t-il ?

Sa - où est Sam ?

Elle regardait fixement le mur en posant la question.

D - ah bah devant vous, pourquoi ?

Sa - Jack n'a pas cessé de l'appeler depuis que nous avons pris l'avion, où est-il ?

Sam comprenant le handicap de Sally, ainsi que la méprise de celle-ci du à son prénom, prit la parole.

S - je suis ici major, c'est moi Sam.

Sa - oh ! excusez-moi mon Colonel, je n'avais pas compris, je ne savais pas.

S - ce n'est pas grave.

Elle s'était rapproché du lit et fixait Jack avec anxiété. Il était si pâle.

S - qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Sa - je pense qu'ils y sont allés encore plus fort qu'avec moi, j'ai entendu dire que le chef du groupe l'avait laissé s'échapper il y a quelques années, et il lui a fait payer cette évasion.

S - comment vous en êtes vous sortis ?

Sa - des irakiens nous ont aidés. Ils avaient une dette envers Jack et s'en sont acquittés.

D - ils ne l'ont pas ratés !

DL - il y a trop de monde ici, allez sortez !

S - est-ce que je peux rester ?

D - allez docteur, dites oui !

DL - bon mais vous seule !

Sa - quelqu'un peut-il m'emmener dans mes quartiers ?

D - avec plaisir, nous pourrons faire connaissance !

Ils laissèrent Sam au coté de Jack et partirent en direction des quartiers des invités.

D - vous connaissez Jack depuis longtemps ?

Sa - depuis que j'ai 12 ans, il m'a beaucoup aidé tout au long de ma vie. C'était comme mon grand frère, chaque fois que j'avais un problème je l'appelais et il m'aidait ! Ce n'est qu'à la mort de Charlie que tout a basculé. Nous avons perdu le contact jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix dans cette prison irakienne !

D - je vois, Jack ne nous a jamais parlé de vous !

Sa - Et vous vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

D - j'ai travaillé avec lui pendant 10 ans et depuis nous avons gardé des relations plus qu'amicales.

T - je crois que l'on peut dire que nous sommes sa seule famille, avec le Colonel Carter.

Sa - cela fait longtemps qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? Parce que dans l'avion il ne cessait de l'appeler, elle et Charly. J'ai cru qu'il avait eu un autre enfant et que c'était lui qu'il appelait. Je l'avais un peu perdu de vue ces dernières années, j'ignorai qu'il était général !

D - c'est très compliqué, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre eux de concret, juste des sentiments qu'un règlement idiot interdit.

Pendant ce temps Sam regardait l'amour de sa vie.

"S – (Pensant) Oh Jack que t'ont-ils fait. Tu vas t'en sortir il le faut j'ai trop besoin de toi et pas que moi d'ailleurs !"

Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, sa main tenant celle de son amour. Elle s'était assoupie fatiguée des expériences qu'elle avait effectuées dans la journée. Elle sortit de son sommeil ayant senti un mouvement.

S - Jack ? (Elle passa son autre main sur son visage) Jack ?

J -hmmm

S - oh Jack fais un effort !

J - (si bas qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à l'entendre) c'est toi Dorothée ?

S - oui c'est moi Jack, c'est bien moi tu peux me croire.

Oh Jack j'ai eu si peur ! Ne me refait plus jamais sa.

J – (parlent avec difficulté) Sam…

S- (pleurent) Oui Jack c'est bien continu.

Elle se pencha pour mieux l'entendre.

J- (toujours faiblement) Je suis désoler Sam….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience.

S-(se levant de son tabouret, inquiète) Jack…Jack…

Docteur, venez vite.

Entendant les appelles de Sam, Lam arriva au chevet de Jack.

Lam l'ausculta et très rapidement s'aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose elle s'approcha de Sam qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Sam n'osa pas poser de questions de peur de la réponse. Toute trace de larmes ayant disparu, vite effacées par une main rageuse.

S- (gardant le regard sur Jack) Je ne comprends pas.

Il venait de reprendre connaissance, il était en train de me parler.

Elle chassa du revers de sa manche une larme qui réussit à percer le barrage.

S- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

L- Il est tombé dans une sorte de coma, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que de soulager les douleurs dues à ses blessures. Maintenant c'est au General de se battre, ça risque d'être long, il n'a plus la force d'un jeune homme de 20 ans, mais pour ce que j'ai entendu à son sujet c'est un homme résistant.

Se perdant dans visage de son mari, Sam repensa à toutes ses missions ou il fut blessé plus ou moins gravement. Combien de fois l'avait-elle presque perdu ?

Elle fut ramené a la réalité pas une main se posant sur son bras.

L- Il faut vous reposer, pour votre santé et celle du bébé, il ne faut pas vous fatiguer.

A l'évocation du bébé elle se détourna de Jack pour tomber dans le regard de Lam.

Lam vit son inquiétude et la rassura tout de suite.

L- (regardant Sam dans les yeux) Je n'ai rien dit pour votre grossesse, personne n'est au courant, je suis tenue pas le secret médical.

Sam la remercia d'un petit sourire sans grande conviction.

L-(sérieusement) Par contre si je vois que vous en faites trop, je serais dans l'obligation dans informer le General.

S- (détournant le regard et observant Jack) oui, je comprends.

Voyant que Sam ne se décidait pas à partir elle lui dit :

L-Je vous ferez prévenir au moindre changement

S- Je vous remercie.

Comme ci Sam n'attendait que cette simple phrase pour se rassurer, elle accorda un dernier regard à son mari et partit à pas lents en direction de ses quartiers.

Bureau de Landry

Cela faisais déjà quelques minutes qu'il était au téléphone

X-…..

L- Oui Monsieur le président.

P-…..

L- D'accord Monsieur.

P….

L- Bien Monsieur, nous vous attendons.

Une fois raccrocher, Landry se prit le visage dans les mains et souffla un bon coup. Il se leva est prit la direction des quartiers de Sally.

Dans les couloirs il repensa à sa conversation avec le président, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre l'avait un peu surpris. Pourquoi ne lui avait elle pas dit ?

Arriver a la porte il toqua et entra directement ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Sa- Qui est la ?

L- C'est le Général Landry

Sa- vous m'avez fait peur Général !

L-(ne tenant pas conte de la remarque de Sally) Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

Sa-(méfiante) de quoi parlez-vous ? Ne pas vous avoir dit quoi Général ?

L- Je viens de raccrocher avec le président.

Sa- (comprenant) D'accord…. Et ?

L- Et … ? ....Et bien je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit quand vous êtes arrivée.

Sa- Général avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.

L- Le faite que vous fassiez partie de l'entourage proche du Président me regarde. Vous êtes dans ma base ce qui veut dire que vous être sous ma responsabilité.

Sa- je suis désolé Général….Mais je ne me voyais pas vous dire que je suis la belle fille du Président et que je devais être traitée avec l'égards qui met du alors que Jack était entre la vie et la mort.

L- Oui excusez-moi de mettre emporté. Je voulais vous prévenir que le Président va arriver dans quelques heures.

Sa- je vous remercie Général, maintenant si vous le permettez je voudrais aller me restaurer.

L- Oui bien sur je vais vous y faire conduire.

Deux heures plus tard a la surface

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Landry avait été informé que Air Force One avait atterri et que le Président ne tarderai pas à arriver.

Une voiture se gara juste devant Landry, l'homme qui la conduisait ouvrit la portière arrière. Le Président, accompagné d'un jeune homme, en descendit. Ils furent vite entourés par trois hommes bien bâtis

P- c'est bon messieurs, du calme que pourrait-il m'arrivé ici ?

Nous sommes dans une base où la sécurité est à son maximum, si je ne suis pas en sécurité ici alors je ne le suis nul part. (S'approchent de Landry lui tendant la main)Général Landry.

L- (après lui avoir fait un salut lui tendant lui aussi la main) Monsieur le Président.

P- (lui montrant l'homme l'accompagnent) Général, vous vous souvenez de mon fils, James ?

L- Oui heureux de vous revoir James

Ja- dans d'autres circonstances cela aurait été un plaisir partager Général.

Mais là….

L- (un peut gêné) Oui bien sur, je comprends.

(appelant un sergent) Sergent, Conduisez Monsieur au Major Rorc

Ser- Bien mon Général !

Ja- (partant avec le sergent) Merci General

Landry et le Président regardèrent James partir rejoindre sa future femme.

En se retournant Landry vu le regard protecteur du père sur son fils, puis devenant plus grave.

P- comment va le General O'neill ?

L- tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est dans une sorte de coma, je vais vous conduire à lui Monsieur

Dans un couloir en partant pour l'infirmerie, ils se retrouvèrent derrière un groupe de soldats.

S1- C'est vraiment pas juste

S2- On n'y peut rien c'est comme ça

S1- C'est facile à dire ça

S2- Que veux-tu que je te dises ?

S1- j'avais oublié, tu est nouveau ici tu …

S2- (le coupent) oh ça va arrête les violons tu veux ! Ce n'est qu'un gradé !!

S3- (qui n'avait encore rien dit) Tu ne sais pas de quel gradé tu parles.

S2- Nan mais ce con a du se sur-estimé, il a voulu joué les héros et le voila dans le coma c'est bien fait pour lui.

Landry serai intervenu s'il n'avait pas été empêché pas le Président.

S1- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

S2- Si non quoi ? Tu va me foutre ton poing dans la gueule ?

S1- c'est fort possible

S2- Pourquoi tu prends la défense d'un gradé qui se contre-fou de toi ou moi ? Pour lui nous ne sommes des matricules pour faire la guerre aux méchants.

S3- Ce gradé est l'un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse et je serais toi je ferais très attention quand tu lui manques de respect ici.

S2- ça m'étonnerait qu'il se relève pour me foute une raclée parce que je lui ai manqué de respect.

S3- Lui nan mais la plus grande partie de cette basse-ci oui !!

S2- il a quoi de spécial ce mec ?

S1- (s'énervent et s'approchant de S2) Ce mec comme tu dis, est l'ancien dirigeant de SG1 et de cette basse, et sans lui tu ne serais pas ici en train de le traiter comme n'importe quel gradé car tu serrais sûrement en train de pleurer à genoux comme un gros bébé devant une tête de serpent !!

S2- (blanc)…..

S3- (la main sur l'épaule de S1) C'est bon je crois qu'il a comprit

L-(s'approchant du groupe) Oui je le crois aussi

En entendant la voix, le groupe se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le général et le Président ils se mirent donc au garde à vous.

S1- (toujours au garde à vous) Monsieur le Président, mon Général….

P-(le coupant) C'est bon soldat nous avons entendu toute la conversation ne vous fatiguez pas.

S1- Monsieur le Président je suis….

P- Je ne veux pas vous entendre soldat, vous irez faire vos excuses au Général O'neill et je ferais comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mais si par malheur on me dit que vous avez encore manqué de respect à l'un de vos supérieurs je vous ferais muter au fin fond du pole nord

S2- (pas fier) Bien Monsieur le président

L- (au groupe) Vous pouvez disposer

S1, S2, S3- (ensemble au garde à vous et faisant un salut réglementaire) Bien Mon Général, Monsieur le Président

Pris par cette petite conversation ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient dépassé l'entrée de l'infirmerie, ils durent donc faire demi-tour

Arrivés pratiquement à destination ils entendirent le son d'une voix étouffée par les larmes.

La personne n'était autre que Sam. Elle avait du se faire discrète pour revernir car elle avait promis à Lam de se reposer. Mais ne pouvant trouver le sommeil elle était vite revenue au près de Jack.

S-(pleurent, et tenant la main de Jack) Jack, je t'en supplie….Ne me laisse pas... pas maintenant …. On vient de se trouver…. Ne fais pas ça…. Ne baisse pas les bras…. Bas-toi … pour moi…. Pour nous….. Et pour notre enfant. Je veux qu'il te connaisse…. Qu'il sache quel père tu es !

Elle s'arrêta là ne pouvant continuer, la gorge tordue par la douleur et par le mal de tête du aux pleurs.

Les deux hommes dans l'embrasure de la porte n'en revenaient pas. Ils se concertèrent du regard et entrèrent dans la chambre. Un petit raclement de gorge sortit Sam de sa torpeur.

S- (chassant ces larmes avec sa manche) Mon Général, Monsieur le Président je ne vous…

P- (la coupant) Ce que je viens d'entendre est une blague Colonel ?

S-(l'affrontant du regard) Non Monsieur, ce n'est que la vérité

P- Et en plus vous ne niez pas ! Vous savez que vous risquez la cour martiale pour ça ?

S- Oui nous le savons tout les deux Monsieur, et avec tous le respect que je vous dois, Jack et moi assumons entièrement nos actes et si nous devons allez en cour martial et bien…..De plus je vais encore en rajouter, nous sommes mariés !!

L - mariés ???

P- Colonel qui vous a parlé de cour martiale ? Vous êtes une personne intelligente, comment pouvez vous imaginer que je puisse me séparer de deux de mes meilleurs éléments pour satisfaire des bureaucrates qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. La terre vous doit beaucoup a vous et à votre mari et de plus je ne voudrais pas qu'un enfant soit séparé de l'un de ses parents.

S- (avec un sourire) Merci Monsieur le Président, merci beaucoup !

P- Maintenant il faudrait que le prince charmant se réveille !!

C'est sur cette petite boutade que le Président et Landry partirent en direction du bureau de celui-ci.

P - décidément le Général O'Neill nous réserve toujours des surprises !!

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Sam s'était enfin assoupie, elle sentit bouger la main emprisonnée dans la sienne

S- Jack ?

J-(avec difficulté mais se faisant comprendre) Je suis là mon ange

S- Enfin ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai tant de choses à te dire, mais ne te fatigue pas, prends ton temps !

J-(souriant difficilement) Je sais, j'ai tout entendu et je suis tout simplement heureux et (la regardant dans les yeux) je t'aime Sam.

S- je t'aime aussi Jack. (Voyant qu'il grimaçait de douleur) Je vais chercher le médecin.

J- Je ne bouge pas je t'attends ici !!

Après un examen complet c'est avec un grand sourire que le docteur Lam annonça que Jack était bien sorti d'affère, même si sa guérison allait être longue.

Le lendemain matin à l'infirmerie

X- Alors Jack comme allez-vous ?

J- (avec difficulté) Je vais bien Monsieur le président je suis prêt à courir un cent mètre.

Il voulut attraper son gobelet d'eau mais il en fut incapable.

P- (lui donnant le gobelet) Oui c'est ce que je vois.

J- (prenant le gobelet) Merci Monsieur

P- Jack je vais vous parler franchement

J- la dernière foi que vous l'avez fait Monsieur je me suis retrouvé dans un avion en destination de l'Irak

P-(avec un petit rire) Oui c'est vrai, mais là même si c'est toujours personnel, il y a une autre personne en cause et cette personne c'est le Colonel Carter.

J- (Blêmissant)….

P-je suis au courant de tout et….

J-(le coupant, s'agitant) Monsieur, Je prend toutes les responsabilités…

P-(le coupant à son tour) Jack calmez-vous. J'ai en ma possession une petite lettre pour vous et votre femme. Elle indique que le signataire de cette lettre autorise le Général O'neill et le Colonel Carter, à avoir plus qu'une relation professionnel du au courage dont ils ont fait peuvent et aux services rendus à la nation.

J- Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

P- alors ne dites rien, soyez simplement heureux vous et votre famille et ça me suffira. Vous avez sauvé quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. Grâce à votre courage, elle va pouvoir rendre mon fils heureux. Sa cécité n'est que temporaire, elle a pu être traitée à temps encore grâce à vous. C'est le père qui vous dit merci Jack !!

10 mois plu tard maison des O'neill

C'est avec une enveloppe à la main de Jack entra dans la maison

J- Sam ?

S- Dans le salon

Il se dirigea dans le salon et ce qu'il y trouva lui donna un gigantesque sourire.

Sam était assise avec leur petite fille âgée de quelques mois seulement. Il s'approcha et donna un tendre baissé à sa femme.

Sa fille l'avait reconnu lui tendit les bras, il la prit tout de suite et l'embrasa sur le front. Il tendit la lettre à sa femme.

S- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J- C'est une invitation

S- Une invitation ! De qui ?

J- De Sally, elle va se marier avec James et elle veut que je la conduise à l'hôtel.

S- c'est merveilleux

J - Oui

S- qui y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas heureux pour elle ?

Jack commença à faire les cent pas avec sa fille dans les bras qui elle souriait de l'agitation de son père.

J- Si, bien sur que si !! Mais il va y a avoir du monde et tu sais que je n'aime pas les grandes cérémonies et la encore plus ! Elle se marie avec le fils du Président, tout le gratin va être présent !!

S- Oui et tu vas être parfait ! Allons Lieutenant Général O'Neill, un peu d'enthousiasme !!

Elle s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser mais plein d'amour sur les lèvres de son homme.

S- Quand tu auras fini de t'inquiéter, tu me rejoindras dans la chambre.

Elle récupéra sa fille et partit en direction de la chambre à coucher

.

Réalisant les paroles de Sam, Jack se précipita à la suite de sa femme ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire.

Fin


End file.
